


Princess

by triggermoreliketiger



Category: Sanders Sides - Fandom, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dogs, Fluffy, Other, Puppies, Roman with dogs, i mean it's angsty but it's fluffy..., lots of platonic love I guess?, okay this is the concept this fandom need, you will read and you will get what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggermoreliketiger/pseuds/triggermoreliketiger
Summary: Roman had a dog named Princess and he loved her very damn much.





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> TW: implied homophobia, a little bit of violance, blood, break-up
> 
> also credits to my wonderful helper: @quietlypondering on tumblr, it wouldn't happen without Hollie, really

When Roman Sanders was 10 years old, he fell terribly ill. The illness was eating him alive, day and night, without giving him even an hour of break, even a minute of rest. The was no risk of him losing his precious, barely started life however for small child like him, it was simply a horrific experience. Always fragile and just a little bit of a cry baby he was whiny and drowning in tears all the time, driving his parents absolutely crazy. His skin was getting more and more grey and the adorable, pink blushes on his cheeks turned into awful, burning red  stains tinted with unhealthy sweat mixed with dry, salty tears.

“It’s going to take a while for him to recover” was what the doctor said. Every day Roman was being served tones of pills, covered with layers of cold towels to ease his fever. Most of the time he was spending in his bed, often grumpy and angry. He wanted to explore, he wanted to set off on another adventure in the park nearby, he wanted to play with other kids. The fact that he was locked up at home was killing him.

At the same time Roman was growing more reluctant and scared although he didn’t reveal that information to anyone. He was sure that friends he had made during last few months had forgotten about him. He was afraid that his body which became paler and thinner, would fail him. His fears seemed silly when he was looking back at them but for 10 years old… He felt like this illness destroyed his whole life. He was so childishly afraid.

One day the fever was gone, just like that. His parents could finally take rest from taking care of their little boy. Seemed that everything came back to normal. Well. Seemed.

Roman was clamming himself more and more every day. The summer passed, he came back to school, autumn and winter passed and his cheeks were more and more hallow, his eyes more and more empty. The sound of children laughing outside was giving him headaches. The sound of their feet running across the yard got him shaking. With every day he was getting more and more scared of going outside.

He still enjoyed daydreaming. He still loved pretending that he’s a knight into shining armor, ready to slay the evil dragon. The only difference was that now he was doing that alone. In his own room and in complete silence.

It took his parents few months to notice. It was surprisingly easy to forget about Roman when he was in his own room. It was just as if he was outside, playing with other kids. It was like he was in his own world built on silence and loneliness. It took his parents another month to figure about it’s not normal. Until then Roman managed to shut himself down completely. It was soon after Roman’s eleventh birthday that his parents made him sit down on the couch in the living room with concerned look in their eyes. Roman felt small, smaller than usual, even though he was showing some signs that he would be quite a tall guy. He curled up his legs to his chin, anxiously gripping his little stuffed sword.

“Roman, we do believe that you have a problem.” frowned his father, leaning slightly over the armchair. He was a busy man and Roman knew that if he decided to confront him it meant something bad.

“Why don’t you go out and play like you used to?” his mother was sitting on the armchair. Slim legs, covered with a little bit glittery grey pants, were all Roman could look at.

“I just don’t have reason to go out. I’m fine here too.” he explained quietly. He would lie if he said he didn’t miss the wind, the grass and the people around him, but he could have just as much fun here, right?

“So you need a reason?” his father raised his eyebrow. “This can be done.” that was all he said before getting up and disappearing in the kitchen. Roman’s mother only sighed and shook her head. Golden curls danced in the sun which was getting inside the room through the curtains. Roman thought that she looked angelic like that and he wondered if his own brown locks look at least half as lovely. He absently tangled with one string.

“Can I go save the princess now, mum?” he asked after few minutes of silence. Round, blue eyes rested at his curled body.

“Do whatever you want honey.” The woman just shrugged and Roman quickly raced to his room, not telling his mother that he didn’t even have princess to safe. Most of his games was about him saving himself.

Few days after that event Roman’s father starkly put Roman and his mother into the car telling that he had a surprise for them. Roman shrank a little bit as the car was passing by the park. A bunch of children were running around, some were swinging on the swings, others had their faces buried in the phones. Roman didn’t recognize any of them. Not even one face seemed familiar.

They were driving for quite a while before arriving to some big facility. Roman’s father wordlessly parked car in front of the entrance earning a terrified glare from Roman’s mother.

“You didn’t tell me about that.” she hissed quietly but Roman heard the anger anyway. He kept his head low, just in case. He didn’t want to see things he wasn’t meant to see.

“Well you didn’t tell me about that dude you’ve been fucking with since last summer and yet here I am.” blurted Mr. Sanders quietly. Roman heard the venom in his voice anyway. The next thing he was aware of was the click of the car door opening beside him. “Jump out Ro. We’re about to find you a reason to go out.”

Roman quietly obeyed, finally bringing himself to raise up his gaze. When he saw what was written on the information in front of him he couldn’t stop the wide, pure smile painting at his face.

“Oh! My! God! Dad really?” he was bouncing like a little ball, gripping onto his father’s sleeve. The man only laughed and ruffled his son’s hair.

“Yes, Roman. Really.” he smiled opening the door.

The shelter was bright and clean. Photos of dogs, cats and other animals with their happy owners hanging all around the place. Roman is awe looked around. He was really about to get a pet. An actual pet! How couldn’t an eleven years old boy get excited about that!

His father chatted for a minute or two with a lady behind the contour, while mother, still grumpy, was staring into the screen of her phone typing something with the speed. She looked like she was about to smash her phone.

“Now, my little prince.” a new, nice, smoothing voice cooed into Roman’s ears and he jumped a little bit. The lady who was working at the facility was staring at him with calm smile on her face. “Let’s go get you some new friend, how does it sound?” she asked with a honey-like voice.

Roman glimpsed at his father seeking for approval. He knew that he shouldn’t agree on anything without his father’s approval. Mr. Sanders nodded slightly and Roman beamed a smile.

They were a lot of rooms in the shelter. Each of them packed with pets. Some dogs were barking loudly which scared Roman a little bit so he kept himself near his father. Some cats were hissing at him whenever he came closer. That was until his father suggested that he didn’t like cats. Too bad, Roman really wanted one for himself. The walked into the last room welcomed with loud a little bit sad barking. Roman made sure to look into every coop. Most of the dogs were coming close to the glass with hopeful, big, round eyes. Some of them were wagging their tails so hard that Roman was scared that they would fly away. There were also of dog that were just curled up in the corner, cautiously watching Roman’s every move.

His gaze landed on a dog which was sitting all alone in the coop. It was still small and looked almost scared. The fluffy body was covered with dozens of small and big patches in various colors: there was black, brown, ginger, white and grey. Roman stopped and pointed at the dog before looking up at his father.

“This.” he said simply, small determined frown forming between his eyebrows. With the corner of his eyes he noticed that dog got up and came a little bit closer to the glass.

“Her? Oh she’s lovely, isn’t she? Still a pupper!” the lady working at the facility smiled widely and faced Roman’s father. “She is a mix of several breeds, quite unique if you ask me. The Australian Shepherd genes seem to be the strongest one though.”

“You’re sure you want this one, young man?” Mr. Sanders arched his eyebrow, looking at his son. Roman nodded energetically. “Guess I don’t have a choice then…” he chuckled to himself.

It took an hour for them to fill the right papers. Because the dog was still a puppy, they also received a bunch of leaflets about taking care of the baby dogs, along with the list of compulsory vaccines. When the lady finally brought dog into the room, Roman couldn’t hold back his tears. She looked scared but pretty interested in the surroundings. Roman froze when the dog slowly walked over to him. First she touched his little hand with her wet nose. It felt funny and Roman giggled lightly which caused her to tilt her head as if she was asking him what’s so funny. Roman fingers lightly stroked the fluffy ear. It. Was. So. Fluffy. He waited at the dog reaction. She a little bit surprised with the sudden caress but it seemed that she was enjoying that. Everybody in the room held their breath. Roman kneeled down and slowly reached out his hand.

“Come here, I’m not going to hurt you…” he said, his childish, soft voice was trembling with excitement. “I’m here to protect you.” he whispered slowly.

It was as if he broke down some curse. The dog immediately started licking Roman’s hand, letting the boy move closer. That colorful puppy was so warm and much bigger than Roman at first thought she would be. Also much more fluffy. And definitely more loving.

“So… have you decided the name yet?” asked Mrs. Sanders with completely drained out of emotions voice.

Roman hugged the dog tightly. Her tail was wagging, sweeping the floor around them.

“This is Princess.”

—

When Roman was 16 he had finally figured out that he’s not into girls like most of his friend. That thought was both freeing and foreboding. Because as far as he could see, there were hardly any men holding their hands in his neighborhood. And those few who dared to do that… Well, they weren’t welcomed. When his friend Nathan started to laughing at male couple in the park Roman’s heart broke.

He was spread across his bed in his bedroom. The soft color of red on the walls was burning his eyes. His delicate, golden hair didn’t feel right. However the vivid crimson nail polish which was decorating his fingers only for that one evening, did feel incredible. He was too scared to go like that to the school. Being judged wasn’t something Roman enrolled for. He sighed and rolled across the sheets. The sounds downstairs were suggesting that his parents were fighting once again, meaning that today he wouldn’t leave his room again. Not until the late evening at least.

The bed shifted under the new weight and Roman smiled as he felt big, fluffy 50 pounds of pure love, lying down next to him. It’s been 4 years since he had taken Princess home and ever since then their bond was growing stronger every day. Despite having a huge bedding downstairs Princess was spending her every night in Roman’s room, curled either in the legs of the bed or snoring next to Roman’s chest.

A quiet whine nagged Roman’s ear and his smile grew bigger before he shifted on the bed to face Princess. Blue, honest, loyal eyes lightened up as Roman ruffled her head.

“You’re the only girl that I need, you know that right?” asked Roman quietly, choosing to ignore the sound of breaking glass downstairs. Princess moved a little bit closer, seemingly concerned about the sound. Her ears raised up scanning the surrounding like a big, furry radars. “It’s okay, baby. We’re safe here.” sighed Roman before snuggling to dog’s chest.

Her heart beat always managed to somehow relax him a little bit. Ever since the day one when he was so anxious about walking out the dog, that heartbeat was re-assuring him that it’s going to be okay. 4 years later Roman had no troubles with going outside whenever it was with or without the Princess. He knew that if anything happens his girl was waiting for him, always proud, always loving, always ready to cheer him up.

Big, warm tongue wetting Roman’s hand brought him back on earth.

“Hey!” he squealed and Princess barked in response. Her tail immediately swept off two pillows. “You’re making a mess again.” he mumbled softly. He could never be angry at his Princess. Not him. His mother, ever since the beginning, had been avoiding Princess. Roman couldn’t recall one moment when she caressed the dog or took her out on the walk. The situation with his father was much more complicated. After the first few weeks, he realized that Princess wasn’t only fluffy, little puppy which looked nice on the couch. No, Princess was vivid, energetic youngster. And she was growing. Pretty damn fast. It was like the roles reverted. Roman was like a parent, friend and brother to Princess. Always finding time to walk her out and play with his beauty. At this point Roman’s parents almost didn’t notice these 50 pounds of fluff. And the most painful part was that Roman saw in Princess’ eyes that it made her sad.

The screams downstairs stopped followed with loud thud. Roman hummed. His father must had left.

“Okay, girlie. Time to go for a walk.” He slipped off the bed and the dog gladly followed her friend. Roman put the collar around her neck. He ordered it specially for her. The collar was crimson red like his nails. Small, round, golden crown had carved out both the address and name-  _Princess_.

They jogged out of the house. Roman wearing his usual skinny jeans and lose hoodie. For a second he wondered if he should go out with his nails like that and pins in his hair but he decided that after all it was late so no one was going to notice anyway.

The boy and his dog directed their steps to the park nearby. It was chilly summer night and Roman wished for nothing more than to come back home but Princess loved late-night walks and he could deal with the cold for her sake. The park was empty, only the sound of the cicadas and Princess’ paws hitting the ground was filling the silence.

After few minutes dog started running around freely and Roman let her to. After all she was always coming back, besides she couldn’t do it at home anyway. She was quite a big dog so a little bit of running was good for her health. Under the moonlight they were playing fetch until Roman threw the stick so far that Princess disappeared of his eyesight. The boy sat down on the bench staring at his nails.

That’s when he registered the disturbing sound of someone footsteps. What was worse it seemed that it wasn’t one person. A long whistle pierced the silence and Roman in terror raised up his head. Nathan had a cigarette stuck between his teeth. His gang was standing behind him. Roman knew that Nathan was living kind of double life and that the other side of him wasn’t as friendly as Roman wanted it to be but… he stood up to face his friend… Nat wouldn’t hurt him right…?

“Oi, who’s this fucker, Nat?” asked one of the man standing behind him.

“Yeah? Do you know him? He looks…” the tall man pondered looking for a right term “…gay.” he literally spitted this voice like an insult and few others ewed with disgust in union.

“Well Roman…?” purred Nathan, leaning closer to Roman and grabbing his hand “Would you mind explaining that hideous color on your nails?”

Hot blood was rushing through Roman’s veins. His heart was pounding like a hammer. Nat’s hands felt icy cold and so did his strangely unfamiliar, dangerous, dark eyes. Roman would lie if he said that he wasn’t scared to death. Suddenly all the rumors he had heard over the years came back to him. About Nathan being a leader of some shady group, sneaking in the shadow. About Nathan sticking around Roman only because he needed someone to improve his image.

“Roman.” his voice cut the silence of the night once again, hearing his own name Roman shivered “Answer me, aren’t you the bubbly one?” Nat’s eyes were burning holes in Roman’s body. The cold-blooded, stony stare sent chills down his spine. Each of his veins and muscles was screaming to run away but he couldn’t move from his spot being surrounded with strangers whom intentions he couldn’t be sure.

“I…” it took a moment for Roman to speak and when first word finally left his parted lips it rang way too weakly. He cleared his throat. “I just thought it would look nice.”

“Fag.” grinned one of the men evilly.

Nathan hooked his arm over Roman’s board shoulders. Even though Roman was much taller and well-built than his  _friend_  he always felt small in his presence. He couldn’t even recall if it was always like that. Nat laughed lightly. His laughter reminded of sharp, thin needles that were slowly dig into your skin.

“Tell me, Roooman.” his thin finger started tracing shapes on Roman’s shoulder as they were walking slowly. “My friend Hector, this kind and smart soul, suggested a horrifying thought that you may be homosexual. I would love to clean up your name here and now but I need you to deny that first.”

Roman’s brave heart was nervously palpitating in the chest. He knew he in theory could lie but somehow he doubted that it would go through his throat. From the other hand… Nathan wasn’t waiting for the answer to his question. It wasn’t a question to begin with. Pale fingers were digging into Roman’s shoulder. He tried assigning the situation.

It didn’t look good. Roman was surrounded with at least 10 men, most of them looked older than him. Even with his posture there was no way he would win with all of them at once. Beside them there was no one else in the park. He had no chance. But he knew he couldn’t lie.

“Would that be a bad thing…?” Roman’s quiet and shy question flew across the starry sky. The grip on the shoulder hardened, causing Roman’s anxiety to kick in “Would that be a bad thing if I liked boys?” he asked in much stronger voice, fighting the urge to run away.

Nathan’s hand instantly moved away, as if suddenly Roman’s body started burning him.

“It’s not bad thing per se.” he drawled through his clenched teeth “It’s just the fact that you’ve hidden it from me. Because! If I knew-” Nathan’s silky smooth voice raised by few octaves “-I wouldn’t come close to you!” he yelled into Roman’s face, moving away and making place for his  _gang._

It was as if Nat’s words punched Roman right in the stomach. It took the boy a couple of seconds to comprehend that in fact it wasn’t his words- it was someone’s fist. Roman curled a little bit holding his stomach. The anger and sadness were mixing together in his heart. Before he managed to straightened up another fist reached him, this time right into his cheeks, throwing his a little bit away. Metallic, thick blood filled his mouth but he wasn’t planning on giving up. With all the courage he had, he spitted bloody saliva right onto Nathan’s black boots. The expression on his face was worth it. Roman embraced himself for another wave of pain upon noticing that Hector was raising his hand again. He shut his eyes down, trying to prepare himself but the fist had never reached Roman’s cheek.

Instead furious barking, followed with loud growl of pain teared the silence apart. Curses and screams filled the remaining space and Roman dared to open his eyes. His 50 pound beauty, his Princess, with her beautiful crimson red collar around her neck, had her teeth drowned in Hector’s ankle. In  matter of seconds she let go of the man and Hector collapsed on the road. She then, just as if she knew exactly who to target, fixed her gaze at Nathan. The man was shaking pathetically, trying to hide behind another of his companions but upon seeing the rage in Princess’s eyes everyone started flying into frenzy. In a blink of an eye the only people who were left were Roman, Nathan and bleeding Hector. With Princess standing in the middle of this triangle, butt-facing Roman. Princess let out a  deep, dangerous, low growl as Nat tried to take a step back. He was scared. For the first time in his life Roman had seen Nathan scared. But here he was. Shaking like a leaf. Roman’s good, brave heart of a hero twitched a little bit.

“Princess.” said Roman. his voice was steady, he didn’t fear at all. The dog turned his big, fluffy head to her owner. “That’s enough girl. Let’s go home.”

The dog whimpered quietly, growled at Nathan one last time before turning around and walking toward Roman. Until the last moment, until he couldn’t see Nathan and Hector, Roman was walking confidently with his back straightened up and loyal Princess walking next to him. They together slipped into the dark house and quietly walked upstairs.

Only then Roman let himself collapse on the bed, holding his stomach tightly. He raised up the shirt. Big bruise was forming under his ribs but luckily the skin wasn’t cracked. His bones also felt alright. Roman with trembling fingers pulled out his little mirror and examined the cut on his cheek. Although the skin was swollen and the blood made everything look nasty, it wasn’t that bad. Roman moved to the bathroom where he cleaned up the wounds and carefully washed his teeth, covered with resting of thick blood. If he put enough foundation his parents wouldn’t even notice. The boy sighed and came back to his room.

Princess was curled up on his bed. Her blue eyes were anxiously glaring at Roman. The boy smiled faintly before sitting next to the dog.

“You did well, girl.” he whispered to her, caressing the soft spot behind her ears. She started slowly wagging her tail. Roman with tears forming in the corners of his eyes leaned and tightly hugged Princess “You saved me today, you know that? You saved me…” the tears started falling down at Princess’ fur. Roman curled down next to his gigantic ball of pure love and affection. He whimpered quietly as a stroke of pain flashed through his body. The dog shifted a little bit resting her head on Roman’s chest. Round, blue, loving eyes met these full of pain but also gratefulness.

“What would I do without you?” asked Roman before gently kissing the top of Princess’ head. He fall asleep soon after that. Princess stayed awake whole night, just in case someone sneaked to the room to hurt Roman again.

—

When Roman was 19 and he came back from his field trip he found his house quiet and his room empty. He was 19 years old when he found out that under his absence, his moth threw Princess away. Just like that. Leaving her in the woods because she was too big. Because she required too much attention. Because his mother wanted to go on vacations too and didn’t know what to do with that troublesome dog. He had always knew that his mother hated Princess. What really hurt was her pathetic excuse.

“I just wanted to get some rest, you have to understand… I had to relax after the divorce.” She said to Roman, that evening when they were alone. Her eyes were filled with fake tears while the wet eyes reminded stony-cold. Roman kept his face straight and emotionless. He wouldn’t show his weakness. Not now. “I… tried looking for her later but… it’s not easy to find a dog… in a forest..” his mother choked on his tears.

Roman nodded with his eyes vacant before getting up and walking out of the room.

The room he entered was empty and cold. The place where Princess used to sleep at when he was away still showed the marks of her presence. White, grey and brown fur was all over his bed. There was even a faint trace of her big paw next to his pillow. The collar was hanging next to the drawer, just where Roman had left it. Her squeaky stuffed chicken was lying next to the desk. She liked to chew on it when Roman was doing his homework or working on the new designs. His eyes landed on the photo standing on the night-table. A simple selfie of him and Princess. He put it there soon after the break-up with his first boyfriend. On the other side of the photo there was a small note “Prince and Princess <3”.

Roman crushed onto his bed, hiding his face in the pillow. The tears finally started flooding down his face covering his cheeks, chin and silky sheets. The reality seemed as much unrealistic as taken out of a horror movie. His Princess was gone and he couldn’t even bid the last goodbye with her. What if she thought that Roman left her? What if she was wandering around the forest cold and wet, looking for her way back home? What if she thought that Roman betrayed her? That he didn’t love her? Was she even still alive?

The spin of these thoughts terrified Roman more than anything. The rainstorm of tears seemed to have no end. His head was heavy and the pain was unbearable. Roman curled up on his bed, waiting for Princess to jump next to him and bring usual peace. When he realized that he was waiting in vain, he started crying even harder. The uncontrollable sobs were escaping from his mouth one after another. That sound and the pain in his soul, after few hours, finally put him down to sleep.

He woke up in the middle of the night, hunted with the nightmares full of his lost Princess in distress. His hand reached out for the collar. Hand tightly gripped the golden, crown-shaped medal. When Roman raised up his head he wasn’t the same sobbing mess. His eyes shined with determination, wild passion was filling him up completely. It was 5am. The hunting hour. He turned on the light in the room and dragged out his leather bag, stuffing it with Princess’ toys. He even took her favorite pillow. Loopy hand-writing covered small piece of paper. Not that his mother would notice his absence. He left home at 7am with a promise that he wouldn’t come back without his little girl.

He didn’t expect to find Princess on the first day but after three weeks of sleeping in motels around the town and hundreds of kilometers walked in his black converse, Roman was slowly starting to lose hope. He showed photo of Princess to literally every person he encountered on his path. The was into the forest few times, leaving Princess’ toys here and there just in case, she came back to that spot. He visited every landfill site, not to mention daily visits at local animal shelter.

Roman was scared. He feared for his Princess, he feared for his failure. He couldn’t help but imagine the pity in his mother’s eyes when he finally comes back home, still dogless. He couldn’t stand the sight of his own face in the mirror. Everything reminded him of how bad of an owner he must seemed to be to his lovely girl now. If she was even alive. His brain was projecting him more and more unpleasant views of his fluffy friend, lying somewhere cold, lonely and dead.

His steps were slow as he was crossing the park in the suburbs of the city. The stone rolled down the road as he lightly kicked it. He didn’t even know what he was doing here. Princess didn’t know this place and it was far away from the spot his mother left her at. The bag hanging on his shoulder was light but it was weighting him like a stone. He tripped over his own feet, being tired after another sleepless night. Not thinking much he collapsed on the bench. It was raining the day before but he couldn’t care less. Roman hid his face in his hands sobbing soundlessly.

“I promised to save you, my Princess but…” his thick with sorrow voice was quiet as he pretended that Princess was right next to him “… But it seems that I failed…” First, in a few days, tear rolled down his cheek. At this point he had spilled most of his tears and even this one seemed to be dry. Just like his heart. Absently he registered a faint, loud barking.

Roman smiled to himself. It reminded him of his lovely Princess. His head traveled up, looking for the source of the noise. As soon as he saw the dog his vision went blurry and his heart exploded with thousands of fluffy hearts.

It was his Princess. There was no doubt in that. She was trying to break off her leash while some nerdy looking man tried to stop her.

Roman was shaking on his whole body. His lips formed the name but no sound came out. At the same moment despite the distance he could see that Princess started fighting even harder.

He got up from the bench, leaving the bag and his coffee on the ground. The leash finally let go.

In a matter of seconds Princess was on Roman who was suddenly lying on the ground. Familiar weight on his chest, strong tail wagging like a helicopter, wet tongue on his face, the fluff under his finger and hot tears of his own covering Princess’ head.

“My…g-girl…” he choked on his words, not even trying to get up. The small pebbles tangled into his hair and the mud rubbed into his jacket but he didn’t care. Nothing matter now. Nothing except him and Princess.

After what seemed like eternity Roman opened his eyes to see the Nerd with two other dogs standing next to him. He was offered a hand to get up and took gladly. With Princess’ head on his laps he sat down on the bench with the male. Turned out that Logan, along with his boyfriend Patton, had a not-very-legal place which they called a Hotel for Dogs. They were taking care of lost and abandoned pets. One day during one of their walks they encountered a big, dirty cloud of sadness and of course took her with them. Sadly she didn’t have the collar. At first they were looking for an owner but resigned after an anonymous call that no one was looking for that dog. Logan described the voice as feminine and cold, sending chills down the spine. Roman only nodded. He had to call to his father to inform him that for now he and Princess would stay at his place. They talked for hours. Roman explained the whole situation to Logan who was a little bit hesitant about giving the dog to Roman. However Princess happiness was so clear that eventually he had to give up. Enough to say that Roman not only crushed him in a hug but also promised to help him and Patton with the Hotel.

With a phone-number to Patton in his phone and a 50-pound-friend by his side, Roman walked out of the park. The sky was in the shade of pink and orange as it was slowly disappeared behind the horizon. Roman breathed in the air. It smelt like pine trees, cigarettes, fumes and wet dog. He looked down at Princess. He eyes were shining brightly and  tail was wagging especially happily.

The end.


End file.
